Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{3} 81$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $3^{y} = 81$ In this case, $3^{4} = 81$, so $\log_{3} 81 = 4$.